Weapon or Comfort
by TenPoisonCupcakes
Summary: When the plans keep failing to fight against Germany, Italy and Japan. The Allies turn to a different idea, however what happens when the plan backfires and the allies are left to look after a confused Russian teenager. I want to warn everyone there may be some things in here some audience do not like, there may not, I have rated it T just to be safe! Please enjoy! w
1. Potions!

_"Give me that potion here, Britain!" France yelled, yanking the liquid filled container from the country, "Knowing you, you would force one of us or even all of us to drink it out of spite but we need to pick someone who will be perfect for this job against the axis powers!" he exclaimed and everyone but England, who was currently shouting at the frenchman a string of stereotypical insults, nodded in agreement._

 _"I think we need someone who is very strong still," China noted, "Very tall and good military skills too," he continued and all of them nodded, folding their arms over eachothers chest as they tried to think. None of them wanted to drink this potion, they knew what would happen if they did but England hadn't yet created a potion that would fix the effects of it so the issue would be waiting for that except that could take many years at the most and to a normal human that wouldn't be bad, but a few years counted as a few hours for a nation when it came to-_

 _"RUSSIA!"_

 _Russia looked up at the loud American who had slammed his palms on the desk and was looking directly at the Russian man._

 _"Me?" Russia asked with that same smile still on his face._

 _"You've got good military skills, you're the tallest and you're pretty strong! Not as strong as me... but still strong!" America said loudly but Russia started to lose his smile._

 _"I think someone else should do this-"_

 _"Oopsie~!" France sung as he tipped the potion onto the tall man who instantly stood up to slap the potion from his hands but before he could even proceed to do that there seemed to be a cloud of pastel and sparkles; typical for Englands magic._

 _The other four nations watched in interest, waiting to see a unusually strong pre-pubescent kid but-_

 _"Russia?"_

 _Once the cloud had completely disappeared, all that was left was a rather skinny teenager, with large purple eyes and was even kind of short._

 _"What the bloody hell?! That cant be Russia, Russia was tall and strong! What is this scrawny kid?!" England bursted out only to startle the poor Russian teenager, who of which did not have memories of the event that occured in the room only moments prior._

 _"Now England, there is no need to shout at the poor thing~" France purred trying to calm the man down and instead, knelt in front of Russia to his height on the chair, "Russia, are you okay?" he asked and in response the teenager backed up a little panicked._

 _"How do you know my name?" he asked, gripping onto the arm rests of the chair though his grip on them slipping a bit as the coat sleeves were going way past his hands._

 _"It seems Russia doesn't remember anything of what happened, maybe he only has memories from this age," China explained and the rest of the nations nodded in agreement._

 _"How old are you, dude?" America asked._

 _Shuffling, slightly uncomfortable from the gaze of the much larger nations, Russia spoke up, "fourteen..." he muttered before glaring at them harshly, "Did Mongolia send you to get me? I wont go with you a-and you can tell him I wont! Or I'll send his own horses to trample him down!" he snapped, starting to pathetically kick France away._

 _"Aiya... Who knew Russia was so... cute as a teenager..." China stated and the other four nodded in agreement, the now teenage Russia, was a lot different to the adult one, it's not to say that the man wasn't physically attractive noone would admit it but he was, but as an adult, his general physique was a clear feature of his toned body which projected masculinity to a perfect point, but the teenage Russia, he was more slender, thin arms, thin legs and little to no muscle whatsoever and the bones and tendons on his hands showed more predominantly. Despite the 'compliment' being brought up this didn't settle well hearing that with the other nations and he jumped up, grabbing the chair and throwing it at France but falling over the long coat in the process and face planting the floor. Whilst France was being overdramatic about the pathetic attack, Russia just layed on the floor in the same position he had fell against it as the other three nations looked at him confused._

 _"...I wont hesitate to throw another!" he snapped, angrily, though it was muffled._

 _"Uh.. Perhaps you should get up from the floor..." England suggested and after saying that the teenager did, weakly pushing himself up and rubbing his nose that felt a little sore from hitting his face against the ground. England looked down at the teenagers hands, noticing how much the bones showed and he frowned, turning to the others, "Well I think we've all figured out that Russia doesn't have any memory of being an adult but not just that, we've completely forgotten the trouble he went through as a teenager," he explained, pinching the bridge of his nose and everyone else sighed, before glaring at the Frenchman._

 _"A-Ah well we were all thinking that he would be a strong teenager..." France explained, keeping his head covered from the previous blow from the chair thrown at him._

 _England only ignored him and knelt down to the only teenager, taking hold of his hand and looking at it before looking back at Russia, "Are you hungry?" he asked and with no hesitation, Russia nodded quickly, to which England smirked, "Well I'm glad you are because you are just in luck for I have brought homemade scones!" he announced, taking the untouched scones from the table he had brought and placed it in the boys hands. Usually everyone but England would cringe away from the food but instead the boy had actually shoved the whole thing in his mouth, ignoring its taste, he was just hungry._

 _"Jeez, dude. Talk about hungry.. I wouldn't eat them for a million dollars..." America stated which was responded with a glare by England._

 _"Mongolia didn't treat Russia well so we can expect he didn't eat much," China explained, being the oldest out of all the nations he knew what happened. England looked back from China to Russia again._

 _"Are you still hungry?" he asked and again Russia nodded but before England could hand him the scones, America shoved the british man out of the way._

 _"Here dude! Eat a hamburger! They taste good and have a milkshake too!" America exclaimed, putting a hamburger in his hands and placing the milkshake he was referring to beside him. Russia looked down at the food, looking very intrigued by it's appearance and crossed his legs, picking up the cup with the contents in and taking a meek sip from it before falling in love with the flavour and slurping it back as fast as he could, placing it down and biting into the hamburger, all the while the adult nations continued to converse about what they should do._

 _"What are we going to do now? The plan completely backfired." China stated, rubbing his temples._

 _"I think England should take care of it, it's his fault in the first place," America exclaimed._

 _"Me?! The only experience I've had with a teenager is a very rebellious one!" England snapped at the American who in turn huffed and pouted, turning his head away from the man._

 _"America, you, yourself are still a teenager, you're nineteen." France stated, "You're the closest to know how to connect with teenagers." France explained and everyone nodded, even America who sighed._

 _"That's true dude..." America sighed and stood up, walking over to Russia who had already finished the food America had given to him. "Well first of all, we need to get Russia different clothes, his coat's too big," he explained, "I know exactly what teenagers wear! We need him to look like an ordinary one after all! Come on! to the clothes store!" America shouted, grabbing Russia's arm and hoisting him over his shoulder, laughing as he ran out of the room and down the halls to get out of the building, whereas Russia was more trying to get off his shoulder and the other nations ran behind him in a panic to catch up with the American._

 _Given the American nations strength and speed, it wasn't long until they got into a store to which he had shoved Russia into a changing room and told him to wait in there, "Just wait in there dude! I'm going to get you clothes that fit!" he announced, slamming the door shut and running off in the store. Russia only stared at the door in shock at how fast all this had happened, he was a little nervous and wouldn't admit it but scared in the room, he didn't understand where he was, he was glad he wasn't with Mongolia but he still wasn't sure he felt safe. Not to mention, everything and everyone looked weird, there were a lot more buildings and a lot less forests and they were wearing weird clothes and there were weird machines moving around._

 _In the meantime, the other nations had managed to find America running around in a store, picking up multiple clothes, panting to catch their breath once they had found him._

 _"Would it hurt you to slow down for us?!" England snapped, panting a little still._

 _America looked at the other nations, grinning at them as he held the clothes in his hands that were beginning to build up in a pile, "I grabbed all the things in the store and we're not done here, he needs to look like a stereotypical teenager right, dudes? We gotta go get a phone next," he laughed as he walked over to the dressing room Russia was in, pushing open the door and placing them down next to the teenager, who had backed up a little into the corner._

 _"Okay dude, these clothes are all the same size, put them on first!" he grinned as he shut the door, leaving the room to let him get dressed in privacy. Once he was gone the purple eyed teen glanced over to the clothes and picked up a black sweater from the pile, undoing the large coat buttons he pulled over the sweater, not taking notice of the tag which was a sign for which way round the sweater was to be worn._

 _"How many clothes did you need to get him, America?" France asked._

 _"I got him a lot, knowing Britain it's going to take a while to turn him back to normal and I don't think one set of clothes is going to suffice for him," America explained, to which all of them agreed with America surprisingly for once._

 _After a few more minutes, the door had opened again and the nations tried their best to hold back their laughter. Russia had gotten dressed but of course modern clothes were something he wasn't quite familiar with, the sweater being the wrong way around and the fly of the jeans undone (Luckily, he knew what underwear was)._

 _"Ah.. You've put them on wrong, dude." America noted and Russia looked down at the clothes, confused._

 _"Like this, Mon cher~" France purred, kneeling down and doing up the jeans, then helping him out of the sweater and putting it on the right way to show a picture of a cartoon alien on it, which Russia looked down at it interested._

 _"Ooh... It's got a drawing on it.." Russia spoke, looking down at the sweater._

 _America grinned, proud of his choice of the clothes he brought, consisting of the oversize sweater with cartoon aliens on, skinny black jeans and normal purple socks, "And you need to put the shoes and wristbands on too, and the hat, I've seen loads of fourteen year olds wearing this stuff," America grinned and Russia looked over to the other accesories. America sighed seeing the teenager didn't quite understand putting on the other things._

 _"Like this," England butted in, picking up the wristbands and holding onto his arm, stretching the silicone wristbands over his boney wrists and then grabbed the cap, placing it on his head carelessly, "Perfect." England smiled, placing his hands on his hips._

 _"Dude seriously?" America asked, focusing on the cap, "You gotta wear the cap a certain way." he explained and grabbed the black cap, turning it backwards but frowned not liking the appearance of it, "Okay not like that," America stated, turning it back around but setting it in a specific manner compared to Englands way, "Okay you know how to put shoes on too dude?" he asked but that was when all of the nations noticed the frightened appearance of the teenager. Of course they didn't think about this, Russia had no memory of being an adult and he was in the modern day now with four adult, stronger nations being pulled about and forced in different clothes he'd never seen in his remembered life before._

 _"A-Ah.. We're sorry, Russia." China apologised, frowning a little, "But you don't need to be scared, we'll explain everything to you once we're done, we're not going to hurt you," he explained and Russia calmed down a little more._

 _"O-okay.." he stuttered, sitting down on the chair in the changing room he was in, pulling the high tops on his feet and tying them up on each foot._

 _"Haha! There you look perfect!" America exclaimed and the rest nodded with him, they were paying for the clothes to leave with and was about to put everything in the bag when the teen grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck._

 _"I don't want to lose my scarf..." he said quietly, gripping onto the fabric of the scarf tightly before anyone would tell him to put it in the bag though it wasn't something they were about to ask, they always saw the Russian with the scarf around his neck so it wasn't a surprise the boy wanted to keep it where he knew he could see it._


	2. Please, Explain!

"Are you sure your boss is okay with this, America? You spent an awful lot and now you're going to even buy a new phone.. Well.. two since that new one came out.." England explained, concerned about the money of the American and how he held onto it.

"It's fine, dude! Im using like 1% of our money, my boss wont mind and besides, if we lended our own phone to add to his appearance I know he'll get attatched to it and wont give it back.." America sighed and the others nodded.

"Teenagers can be bratty," China added, looking over to France and Russia who were walking close behind them in conversation with eachother.

"What do you like doing, Russia?" France asked keeping small talk with the teenager.

"I like ice skating.. Uhh... Selling things? But.. I cant do that anymore.." he looked down sadly.

"Why is that, mon ami?" France asked.

"Mongolia doesn't let me.. Uh.. Well he keeps me locked up and he hurts me and he wont let me eat or drink sometimes a-and-" his eyes started welling up with tears, "He wont let me see my sisters and I'm scared of him.." he stuttered, crossing his arms over loosely, gripping onto the fabric of his cartoon sweater. All of the nations felt their heart sink at the cute teenagers watery eyes.

"Well you're safe right now, you have better clothes now, yes?" France asked and Russia hesitantly nodded.

"I... guess? But why is everything so... suddenly..." he looked around the mall they were in, "What are these shoes and what are those things on that persons head?" Russia asked, referring to the teenage girl carrying a skateboard around with headphones on.

"We'll explain everything when we have time, Russia, but right now here isn't a very quiet and organised place to discuss things," England explained and the rest nodded, with a sigh Russia obeyed and just followed after them timidly. It was true all of these adult nations were being kind to him but one could play tricks...

After a few more hours of the group playing the role of a family and one nervous teenager, Ivan covered his hands over his stomach as it began to make a rumbling noise, blushing a little as he knew he was hungry again.

"Yo dude, was that your stomach? If you're hungry you should just say," America explained, turning around to face him better.

"...Yeah but.. Will you finally tell me what you have promised to explain to me? We've just been walking around picking up strange items and I'm just confused and hungry and tired.." he explained, looking more miserable than ever. All the nations noticed this and gave an exasperated sigh in unison.

"It's not fair to keep him forced to walk around without any knowledge of what's going on at all.." China stated. All of them had agreed and instead of continuing on, America announced he would go get food whilst the others took him somewhere more private to talk to, walking through the busy and loud mall until they reached the outside of it where it was not as busy but also cold but at that moment they tried to ignore the current temperature and just talk about what they promised to.

"I shall tell him, I made the potion." England announced and France and China nodded, leaving him to it. England turned to Russia with a serious but somewhat gentle expression, "Russia, you see.. You used to be the same age as us that is until a potion I had created had turned you back into a teenager," England explained but Russia just tilted his head to the side in confusion, which to all of them was a cute appearance but for France it was going overboard and England shot a glare at the french man who was almost panting like a horny dog. "When you were an adult, we were all discussing plans to infiltrate the enemies, one of them was that we send a teenager in of course we couldn't send a random human teenager so I created a potion that would turn at least one of us into one," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "However, I didn't think of what the cons could be, I thought you would still have your memories but it is quite clear that you don't..." he explained and the teenaged boy nodded at him.

"S-..So what year is this then?" Russia asked.

"It's 2016.. Well it'll be 2017 in a few weeks since it is December.." England explained.

Russia blinked completely surprised, "What about my sisters?" he asked.

"Uh.. Belarus and Ukraine? They're fine and doing well, facing a slight economic problem but other than that I think they're okay, we may want to avoid them for a while though, I don't think they could help in a situation such as this..." he stated.

"...Do you... Uh.. could you tell me what I look like when I'm older?" he asked.

"You're really full with questions but I suppose that's normal..." England stated and digged around in his pocket for his phone, pulling it out and flicking through the thing, he had a picture of each of the nations for whatever reason that was, but he held the phone out to him and Russia took it, looking at the picture of the handsome man intently.

"...THAT'S ME?!" he shouted, completely shocked. He didn't expect to be the same height at fourteen forever but he certainly didn't expect to be so tall and so, well.. he had muscles?

"Y-Yes, that's you. You gave me quite a fright there, you act very different compared to you now. I dont think I'll explain how though..." he muttered, "You're a really strong country and a little scary at times admittedly... But kind of carefree and friendly?" England said trying to smooth out everything he said to make sure it was looked at in a positive manner.

Russia looked at him for a moment and nodded smiling a little, "That seems nice.. at least Im not under Mongolia's control anymore am I?" he asked and everyone nodded.

"Yes don't worry about that he doesn't control you."

"B-But what about now? What if he finds out and comes for me again!? I-I cant let him! H-He'll try to hurt my sisters again and he sliced my neck open the first time I met him m-my sisters think I'm dead b-but I woke up a day later with this scar on my neck a-and-" he began to panic as tears started spilling down his cheeks and he struggled to calm down to which France butted in. Despite the way he acted at times he was still kind and gentle when he knew he had to be and he knelt in front of the Russian boy, holding onto his shoulders to which Russia looked at him through tearful eyes.

"Russia, he will not be able to get you there has been laws in place and you currently have four bigger nations protecting you, we wont let him hurt you and I don't think he will even try to come for you," France explained, rubbing one of his hands up and down the teenagers arm in a comforting motion. The Russian teenager let out a few hiccups and nodded in response starting to calm down as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

China and England gave a long sigh as he calmed down and just before they could explain further though it didn't seem like they needed to, America had come running back with a whole lot of food.

"I figured Russia never would have tried candy before so I got some for us all, dudes!" he said, grinning more than anything.

"Perhaps before eating we should get to the meeting room first," England suggested, looking unamused by Americas hyperactivity and all agreed apart from America who just pouted at him, carrying the large amount of bags back with them to the meeting room which didn't take as long as they believed it would to get there, running to the mall from the meeting room at America's pace only took around five minutes and getting back took them around fifteen minutes which wasn't so bad.

Upon arriving to the room with Russia following close behind France since he was the one to comfort him the most, America had directed the teenage Russia over to a chair and place the candy in front of him and potato chips which included doritos but in response England was yelling and scolding America for not bringing something that would've been actual food.

However as Russia very hesitantly opened the packets of candy and chocolate he took a bite out of one of the chocolate bars that had 'milky way' written on the wrapper before falling in love with the taste and eating the rest of it and trying one of the gummy candy's from the packet and loving that too.

"See dude? He's fine, he's never had sweet things before that he can remember off just leave him to it," the American man explained. England just rolled his eyes in response.

"Be that as it may! He's going to get sick if he eats all this junk food he needs an actual meal you know!" the british man continued to scold his 'little brother'.

"I think it is too late now anyway, Britain..." China noted as the Russian teenager had eaten already one of the chocolate bars and was almost finished with the candy packet, drinking back another bottle of milkshake that America had got him. England quickly snatched the junk food from Russia's hands holding it away.

"I'm sorry, Russia. As much as I know it tastes nice, it's garuanteed to make you sick if you eat too much," England pointed out and in response the teenager frowned sadly at him.

"C-Can I just finish that packet?" he asked, pointing to the one he was previously holding onto to which the British man looked at it and sighed, there was only a few pieces of candy left in there, so he gave in and nodded, placing it back in front of him to finish off the packet happily.

"We can no longer go on with this meeting like this, but I think we should make a plan on what to do with Russia," China suggested and to that everyone nodded.

"I'll need some space and a lot of time to figure out how to change him back to normal so I'm afraid it can at the very least take half a year..." he sighed, "If it was a spell that was only temporary the effects would've worn off only five minutes after France had poured the elixir on Russia, if it was injested it would've lasted much longer but as we know he didn't swallow it. If I am to make a potion quicker to change him back to normal someone will have to look after him," England explained.

China shook his head, "I have no time for teenagers in my house, I don't mean to sound rude but I prefer the tranquility I currently have.." he admitted honestly.

"...Well.. At least you're honest?" France stated, "I wont be able to look after him either," he smiled calmly, "I have women to attend to," he purred only to be slapped in the head with a rolled up piece of newspaper that England had prepared for the remark France would make which turned into an arguement.

"I suppose I the hero will have to look after him! Ha ha ha!" America grinned and the rest of the nations looked at him in horror. It was true this would mean the only person left to look after the teenager would be America, the eating habits had to be fixed but the buying things for him? He didn't seem to have a care about it and so they agreed.

"A..Alright America.." England sighed, "You'll look after Russia for the time being but you must fix your eating habits!" he began to lecture him on the importance of keeping healthy all the while that sugar had made the teenager a little... hyperactive and the Russian boy was giggling as he bolted over to the windows and looking out of it in interest, "And I hope you'll enjoy looking after him whilst he's like this because this will soon teach you about the importance of eating healthy foods!" England continued as they all watched the hyper fourteen year old dash about excitedly.

America gazed over to the hyperactive teenager, "Yeah, it's fine dude. I'm the best with kids out of all you guys," he stated.

"He's a teenager not a child. Fourteen is a very difficult age too America..." England warned him which it took America a little off guard but he wasn't about to show it.

"Dude, It's Russia it's fine!" he said grinning, covering the fact he was nervous about how to look after a teenager.

"Right then. Well we'll leave him in your hands, shall we be going then?" England asked turning his attention to China and France who nodded in response to his question and heading out. In the meantime, America just watched as Russia excitedly looked around before nodding to himself as though he were ready.

"Russia." America said calmly and instantly the boy turned his attention to America as his name was called, not saying anything as he waited for America to continue to talk to him.

"Come on, lets go back to my house, I'm supposed to be looking after you from now on, until we can get you back to normal," he explained but the purple eyed Russian only frowned, playing with the cap on his head.

"I can look after myself, I always have." he stated.

"Things are different in 2016, dude. You gotta listen and trust me on this one besides wouldn't you rather be somewhere warm and you wont need to worry about getting food and clothes and stuff?" he asked and that did sound nice to the teenager but he pouted a little thinking it over on what he should do. He wanted his own independence just like any teenager did but if someone who he was told he could trust would look after him that sounded good too.

"U-Uhm.. One thing." Russia said.

"Go ahead,"

"I'm allowed to do some things by myself, aren't I?" he asked to which America nodded, explaining that there were certain things he could do by himself where as other things may need to be thought twice on some of which Russia didn't really like but he wasn't about to argue with this nation, any time he tried to do that with Mongolia he ended up being punished and it wasn't just a slap on the wrist more like a beating and being locked in a cold dark dungeon for two days straight if he was lucky.

"All right, dude, final thing, being as it's 2016 a lot of technology has changed but as the hero I promise to protect you! That and also almost none of the things can hurt you," he explained grinning as ever, "I'll explain everything you see but you gotta promise not to freak out on me okay?" he asked and Russia nodded again, "Awesome! Lets go to my house then, my house, unlike the mall, is kinda far from here so we have to take my car!" he explained.

"What is a car?" Russia asked, following behind America hastily.

"A car is this big metal machine with wheels that takes us anywhere." America replied.

"Oh.. Kind of like.. A.. Horse and cart?" Russia asked.

To which the American man grinned and nodded to the boy, "Perfect! Like a horse and cart, here look this ones mine," he explained, pointing to the large silver car that was parked obnoxiously carelessly across the lines but he knew not many people were coming today and so didn't bother about being tidy... Or aware for that matter, "Except with this one you have to get special permission after tests by the law to be allowed to drive it." he explained as he opened one of the back doors, "Okay, come on bud!"

Russia stopped upon seeing the car, looking at it oddly for that moment, he'd never seen such an odd contraption in his life - or more his remembered life, however the American man was being trustful so far and so without any fear but mild nervousness, Russia placed one foot inside and slide in across the leather seats, getting comfortable to stay seated on.

"You gotta put this seat belt on too, if we- uhmm... well just to stay safe and its the law now to keep strapped onto the chairs, Oh! and also, some people feel sick when riding in the car. Don't be scared though it's just the movement that makes some feel a little sick, if you do you can put that blanket over you and sleep," he explained, pointing the white fluffy blanket on the chair just beside Ivan, who in turn looked at it for a moment before shyly running his hand over the soft object, "You can even put it on now if you like, it's cold so.." America grinned, shutting the door and going to the front to sit and drive.

Once starting the car at first, Russia had jumped a little in his seat from being startled but soon calmed down, but his grip on the blanket had tightened a little more, "You're kind quiet now dude, are you okay?" America asked, looking in the mirror as he began to drive.

"Huh? O-Oh.. Yeah sorry, I was daydreaming," Russia explained, giving a small smile to the other as he caught sight of the Americans eyes to which America grinned back at him. After a few moments of silence and the teenager taking his cap off, placing it beside him neatly and picking up the fluffy blanket to which he didn't wrap around himself but was more hugging it, Russia spoke up again, "So..What's going to happen until England turns me back to my original age?" he asked.

"Well, I'll look after you dude and I'm the hero so I will be the most awesome.. uh... Big brother! Yeah! Big brother ever!" America said loudly, laughing as he began to slow the car down upon reaching the destination of America's house.

"..B-Big brother?"

"Huh? Oh you don't have to say I'm your big brother if you don't want to just-"

"No!- I-I mean.. I don't mind.." Russia muttered.

America covered his mouth from letting out a small snicker at the Russians cute fluster but he quickly nodded and let out a cough to cover it up, "Alright then! For the time being I'll be your big brother!" he stated as he opened the door to his own side of the car to get out then helped to let out Russia.

"Well we're back at my place now!"


	3. Guns and Safety

Venturing inside, Russia looked around the large house with curiousity, not realising he was still hugging the fluffy blanket in his pale and boney hands, "Oh wow..." he mused, looking in wonder at the beautiful paintings on the walls. America placed his hands on his hips, grinning as he watched the fourteen year old look around the hall, "This is your house?" he asked.

"Yep! My house!" America confirmed.

"It's so nice," Russia said, entering the living room as he continued to walk on, looking at the large flat screen television that was rested neatly on top of a cabinet, "What's that?" he asked to which America walked over to it.

"Oh! That's a television, you know how you have paintings?" America asked and Russia nodded, "These are like moving real paintings, look I'll show you," he stated as he flicked on the television of which the episode that was currently playing was something called 'Innapropriate Jesters" to which the episodes seemed to focus on a group of adults pranking and messing around with eachother to which the young Russian focused on the screen for a while before he understood what was going on and began to let out small laughs which led off into bigger laughs. This came as quite a surprise to the American beside him, Russia had never been one to show his emotions strongly, if the adult Russia was here he would give nothing more then a light-hearted chuckle, but this little fourteen year old Russia was giggling and laughing like crazy.

"You really like that show, huh? I love it too, it's so funny," America said

Russia nodded, "It's funny, they're playing pranks with eachother," Russia stated as he shyly sat down on the leather couch and continued watching the television. America glanced over at the ash haired boy, smiling at him.

"Wow.. Who knew I would find Russia so.. loving.." America thought to himself as the teenager got comfortable but nervously.

"Russia,"

The boy looked back in reponse to hearing his name called like a puppy to his master.

"I'm going to make some dinner for us, okay? Do you like meat?" he asked..

"I like every food apart from peas," Russia responded.

To which America grinned and nodded, "Okay, take your shoes off okay, you'll be uncomfortable otherwise and if you dont want to watch this anymore you can flick through the channels using this remote," America instructed, holding up the remote control to the television and setting it beside the Russian boy who in turn nodded in repsponse and gazed back at the television with wonder. As America had walked into the kitchen and browsed through his phone for recipes for an actual dinner instead of an order from the pizza place or mcdonalds, Russia had actually began to get a little more curious of what was in America's house. Getting up quietly from the leather couch, he walked around the entire place, it was pretty big so it took a while to get around and he even found hidden places and secret pathways, or at least he thought they were secret, not thinking that America would know about them.

After gliding through the halls and rooms of the downstairs, he started to make his way up the stairs to see what was up there, he never was in such a big house in his life and he felt like he was a king or something.

"Russia!" America called to ask the teenager what foods he liked, however when there was no response he walked into the living room to find him not there. A little confused he called out his name again but there was no response other than hearing the light footsteps from upstairs, "He must be looking around," he chuckled to himself.

Which Russia was doing, until he had reached another door, opening it, it seemed to be a small storage room and he looked around, curiously of some old things on shelves and then at a new cabinet that had much newer things on top and in the drawers. When curiousity got the best of him, he opened the top drawer of the cabinet and looked inside the metal crater. Russia moved the papers aside which had documents of meetings, laws to be enforced and other such important things, he didn't take much interest in it and shut it. Then he went down to the second drawer, opening that one he looked in only to find two guns in there, semi-automatic pistols to be exact. He raised an eyebrow, picking one of them up and looking at it curiously, turning it around in his hands until he held it how it really was meant to be held.

"What's this?" he whispered, forgetting there was noone in the room with him as he turned it around to look at it.

America decided to head up the stairs to see where he was and also ask his original question, looking down the first hall, he noticed one by one all of the doors were open and assumed the last one that was opened would be the room Russia would currently be in. He began to make his way over to the storage room and looked in with a grin, only for his grin to fade into a look of pure horror as he saw the fourteen year old with his finger on the trigger and looking down the barrel of the gun to see what was inside. "RUSSIA!" he shouted, making the boy jump and ultimately pulling the trigger on the gun.

Along with the loud bang of the bullet being fired, it clattered to the ground and America felt all the blood drain from his body as he heard it, it took him a few moments to realise what happened and at first thought the Russian teen had shot himself in the face and collapsed dead. Which honestly would not be fatal, it would for a human however they as countries would not die, but it would certainly leave a scar and leave them completely out of animation for a day. Instead there was just a very frightened and shaking boy on the floor, looking at the object on the ground.

America ran over to him, kneeling in front of him and checking over his body to make sure he was okay, "DUDE! ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU HURT?!" he asked loudly and after a few moments Russia was able to answer him, with tears in his eyes from fear of being in trouble and being startled that much.

"I-I-I'm fine," he stuttered, America let out a relieved sigh.

"Don't ever do that again! That's a gun it can kill you!" America snapped at him, holding onto his shoulders as he shook him, to which Russia whimpered and nodded.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't kn-know," he stuttered, biting his lip and wincing as he feared America may hit him. It wasn't until America saw this did he calm down and stopped shaking his shoulders.

"A-Ah... I'm sorry, dude. I panicked, I forgot you don't remember anything so you probably don't know what a gun is do you?" America asked and in response Russia shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, they're just really dangerous dude and I don't think you want to be shot in the face do you?" he asked and Russia shook his head in response.

There was a moment of silence between the two but after a few moments America slowly wrapped his arms around the teenager, taking him by surprise and glancing over to Alfred, slowly wrapping his own arms around Alfred's neck, "So.. I originally came up here to ask if you wanted anything for dinner in particular.." he stated, pulling back after a moment.

"O-Oh.. Dinner? Can we have more of those sweet things?" he asked to which America chuckled.

"Sorry, buddy. Britain would get mad if I let you have more, I'm surprised you didn't get a stomach ache actually too many of those can do that and I guess since you've never had candy before it would affect you," he ruffled his hair playfully, "I guess you're just lucky~ You can have some more after we've had dinner," he explained, looking over to the clock on the wall for a moment and studied it, "I think bed time should be at eleven at the maximum, so after dinner, I can show you how to work a cellphone," he said, "Sound good?"

Russia smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sounds good," he responded to which America grinned back at him and motioned for him to follow behind, making their way out of the room, America quickly flicked the light off and shut the door carefully behind him, making a mental note to get a lock for that room.

"Do you like vegetables?" America asked and Russia nodded.

"Mhm I love vegetables," he responded.

"That's good, because we have a lot of veggies for dinner and I don't want to deal with trying to trick a teenager into eating it," he laughed as did Ivan a little as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen to which the timer had began to beep and Russia backed up a little in response to the noise, looking around cautiously to see where that sound was coming from and if it's origin is something that would hurt him. Alfred only let out a chuckle and explained what it was to the fourteen year old, holding up an alien head timer that was now silent due to him stopping it. Russia looked at it intently for a moment before reaching his hand up to take the timer from him to which Alfred let him, letting him look at the timer a little closer whilst he spent the time getting the dinner completely finished and ready. It took a few minutes but it was soon done and he wandered over to the table holding the plates whilst he looked back at Russia and asked him if he could bring the utensils over, to which Russia nodded, placing the timer down on the marble counter and pulling out two pairs of knives and forks and walked back over, handing one pair to Alfred and placing his own by his plate.

"Thanks," America said, taking the pair and sitting down, waiting for Russia to join him which he eventually did, seating himself on the white chair and looking at the food stunned for a moment. This did not go unnoticed by America and he looked at him confused, "Is something wrong?" he asked, "Is there something you don't like?"

"No, I just.. Never really had a full meal like this before, Mongolia gives me stale bread a lot of the time," he explained to which America frowned a little at hearing that, it must've been a nightmare for the Russian country at this age.

"Well.. No more stale bread! As you live here you're gonna eat properly," he exclaimed, lifting up one of Russia's arms, "You need some meat on your bones, you're pretty much skin and bones, you don't have any muscle at all it's worrying, dude.." he explained, sighing a little at the teenagers thin state.

"Th-Thank you," Ivan stuttered as he pressed his fork into one of the cooked potatoes and chewed off one side of it.

America smiled at him for a moment before eating his own food, engaging in small talk with the boy as they ate, every now and again looking at the time to make sure there was enough time to teach him how to use a phone before bed too which there would be. They talked for what felt like only ten minutes had turned out to be two and a half hours even when they were finished eating their dinner.

"Hmm.. We have one hour and a half left, I'll clean the plates, there's a box in the bag on the desk beside the couch, if you open that you'll find the phone inside, but you have to be extra careful with it, it's fragile," America explained and with a grin, Russia stood up, rushing into the living room to where the said phone was, excited to see more of the modern technology. It had only taken America roughly five to ten minutes to finish cleaning up before he came in to help the teenager. Sitting down next to him and the leather couch he leaned over, watching Russia turn it back and forth in his hands curiously until Alfred had taken it and turned it on, starting up the device and the boy watched with curiousity, his eyes lighting up as he saw the colours on the screen.

It would be an hour for America to explain a lot, not everything but a lot to Russia about the phone, the internet, messaging, games, apps and ecsetera. Not one question didn't leave the boy looking at it in wonder as though it was magical but he supposed that was natural for a kid who was living in an era where drinking water was fetched by the river. Then again, most teenagers did think of it as magical but those were the lazy kids, Russia actually had a valid excuse... For a few minutes Alfred watched Russia play on the phone and get used to it until he understood fully when he looked at the time again and realised it was getting to that time where the teenager would need to start getting ready for bed.

"Alright, dude. I'll put this phone on charge, it's getting kind of late and I think you should bathe and get ready," he explained, looking a little disappointed that he would have to give up the phone for a while and be ready for bed, he handed the device over to the American obediently and stood up with him, "I will go run the bath since you probably wouldn't understand how to, and then I need to figure out where you can sleep..."

"C...Can I sleep with you..?" Russia stuttered.

"Huh? With me?" America asked a little surprised.

Russia nodded again, "I feel kind of... scared... and lonely on my own at night.." he explained, shuffling slightly in his spot as he spoke.

America could only smile in response and nod, "Of course you can, I don't mind," he said to which Russia's eyes lit up at the answer, "Okay," he said, beginning to head up the clean stairs of the house with Russia following behind like a lost puppy, "In here is the bathroom," America explained, opening the door and entering once he had reached it, "On the rack over there is the towels which you dry yourself off with," he explained, "The toilet where you.. uh.. you know, if you need to pee or something," he pointed to the toilet, "Then just press that metal thing on the side once your done," he explained, "Then there's soap and," he leaned over handing him the clear liquid in the bottle but with a pink tint to its colour, "This one is the shampoo which you wash your hair with, just scrub it on your hair for a minute then wash it out, and then put in this one," he held out the conditioner bottle which looked like a pink cream to Russia, "This is conditioner, you put this on after but smooth it through your hair to make your hair smoother," he continued, pointing out things he was sure the teenager wouldn't know much of and in fact it was quite a bit for the Russian teenager to take in but he repeated what America said, almost perfectly.

America nodded, "Okay," he said, turning off the taps of which he was filling the bathtub with warm water, "I'll leave you to get undressed and have a bath in privacy~ If you need help just shout, we're both guys here so don't worry," he laughed, nudging the teens shoulder a little to try and make him a little more comfortable as he left the bathroom and went to his bedroom to play video games, besides he was in close range of the room so he'd be able to hear Russia if he needed help.

Ivan smiled as the door shut, undressing from those strange looking clothes, folding them neatly and placing them along with his scarf and cap on top on the counter side to keep them from getting wet. Climbing into the bathtub carefully and sitting down, he sat there awkwardly for a moment before relaxing into the warmth of the water, usually with Mongolia, he'd be awoken from his sleep with a bucket of cold water thrown on him, only for guards he didn't know to force him out of his clothes and wash him down and like America said they were all guys. However, America was someone he felt he could trust, Mongolia and his soldiers, guards whatever he called them.. They were just mean on everything they did that involved him. He felt like he could lay in that bath for hours, just relaxing until he felt he needed to leave it as it would begin to cool and be too cold to be in especially in this time of year.

For around twenty minutes, America was playing a fighting game, something to do with war no surprise as he loved shooting guns, but looking at the time he decided to check on Russia and stood up, walking over to the door he tapped on the wood with the crook of his finger, "Hey dude, you okay?" he asked, listening to the movement of the teenager who was now stepping around the bathroom.

"I'm okay!" Ivan called back and he was, he had finished cleaning and washed his hair like he was asked, cleaned himself with that soap and body wash and obeyed everything America had pointed out to him. Picking up the folded clothes and trying to keep himself covered with the towel, whilst shivering from the cold at the same time, he made his way over to the door and unlocked it, looking around the corner of it shyly.

America grinned at him, "I got spare PJ's I think they'll too big on you though... But it's better than nothing right?" he asked and Russia nodded as America took the clothes from his hands. "I'll go put these in the washing, you get dressed in my room," he said pointing in the direction of the only open door down the hall, "The PJ's are on the corner of the bed," he let out a chuckle and Ivan looked at him confused, "Ah- It's nothing, just that if you were an adult still those PJ's probably would be too small on you," he explained as he left him to get dry and dressed. Walking down the stairs and into the room of which the washing machine and tumble dryer was, he wondered more about Russia, what had happened to him at this age to make him so temporarily, shy, quiet and timid, compared to the strong, out-going and fearless Russia as an adult they were so different. He would have to ask him about it once he reached upstairs.

Taking what was left in the hamper and throwing it in the washing machine along with the clothes the teenager had worn previously that day, he shut the door and started it up, setting its timer and heading out of the room and back upstairs, gently knocking on the door, like a silent ask for permission to come in. After a few seconds of moving around he heard a gentle 'come in' in that thick Russian accent, hearing that, he did come in, entering the room to see that he was correct and the shirt had gone over the teenagers hands that he could see until the boy began rolling them up to rest just about on his boney wrists and the trousers dragged along the ground but he kept pulling them up so he wouldn't trip over and he hopped up on the bed sitting down on the edge and looking at Alfred expectantly as though waiting for some sort of order.

"I guess I should've picked you up some PJ's as well, Oh well.. We can do that tomorrow," he smiled a little and nudged the boys shoulder, "I think I've got a surprise for you soon as well," he said gently, "But you have to wait until near the end of this month," he explained and the Russian's eyes lit up excitedly to which America gave a light hearted chuckle, "Come on, let's go to bed," he said, pulling off his uniform and pulling over his own PJ bottoms covered in onomateapeia from comic books, climbing in the bed next to Russia who was beginning to nuzzle himself into the warmth of the blanket and soft pillows and memory foam.

"Mnn... I've never layed on a bed so comfy before.." he whispered, smiling as he shut his eyes.

America gave him a small sad smile, remembering that question he wanted to ask the teenager, "Hey uhm.. Russia?" the boy opened his eyes, "Do you mind if I ask... Why... Or what happened with Mongolia, why are you so happy you're not near him," he asked and the teenagers eyes stayed locked on him for a moment as though he was thinking back to what happened.

"I..." he sat up, "He... did things...Horrible things to my place and all the humans there..." he started, staring off, "I saw Mongolia's men kill newborns and children, men and women, and the women that were left over were.. well... So they would have Mongolian offspring... I was too scared and I didn't know what to do whilst everyone was fighting so after a while I just tried to run away but before I could that's when he had grabbed me and I think that was when everyone knew who had won." he looked off, to the side, "What could someone as weak as me do against someone that strong and big," he asked, though it was a rhetorical question, gripping tightly onto his shirt he trembled slightly at the memories and America looked at him in sadness, "He just picked me up by my shirt and then there you go I was taken away from everyone and my sisters... From there he just used me as a slave, to fetch him and his guards water, to grow it for them and hunt it and if I come back with no animal to eat they would beat me and leave me locked up without food or water for three days then I was to redeem myself in... ways..." he said, looking utterly distraught at the memories, he was ready to continue until America had grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his hand up and down the teenagers back in a comforting motion.

Russia was surprised at first until after a few moments he realised what he was doing and he hugged America back even tighter, burying his face into his chest as his shoulders wracked with the sound of a sob escaping his lips. At first America was worried he had hurt him or scared him but upon feeling the teenagers skinny arms around his waist, he realised it was from either relief or overjoy from feeling love for the first time in far too long.

"You're safe now,"


	4. Wandering

For a few moments the two stayed like that, America wouldn't pull away as he heard the sobs still escaping the boy and could feel the jerks that the teenager made with every sob that wracked through his tiny body, still rubbing his back as he waited for him to calm down.

"You okay?" America asked, gently, resting his chin on top of Russia's ashy hair. After a few seconds the sobs and jerks had calmed down to a halt and the boy nodded but kept his face buried into America's chest. After a few moments, America lifted his chin off before placing his own hand under Russia's chin, tilting it up to see him bed to be met with beautiful purple eyes, illuminated by the tears that continued to fall and wet the boys pale cheeks, "Heeey, it's okay, don't cry," he soothed, smiling at him and trying to wipe away the tears with his thumb.

"Sorry," Russia hiccupped.

"What are you saying sorry for? It's okay," America explained, watching him carefully as the teenager rubbed at his tired eyes and sniffed again. Alfred wrapped his arms around him again but this time, holding him he layed back, making it so Russia's head was laying on the pillow but he was comfortabley rested against America's muscular arm. This surprisingly comforting to the teenager but the feeling of someone hugging him, who was being gentle, caring and loving was something new to him but it was a feeling he didn't want to let go of. Being so comfortable, near someone he trusted and having worn himself out from crying, the teenager had fallen asleep fairly quickly, nuzzling under the crook of America's neck as he slept. All the while America laying next to him, stroking his hair down with his free hand, watching the locks of hair bounce back into place a little with every stroke.

Soon the hair stroking was lulling himself to sleep and it came to a halt, with his hand still resting on the teens head, he shut his eyes as he was pulled into a deep sleep, letting out light snores through the night. After hours passed by, Russia opened his eyes fairly early at eight in the morning, rubbing them as he tried to focus on who was in front of him, "Oh America!" he thought to himself and smiled seeing the sleeping man. He felt waves of relief overcome his body as he began to snuggle himself into America's chest, sometimes when it was a good day and Mongolia was feeling compassionate, the stronger country would allow the skinny teen to sneak in the bed and lay together however his presence was not anywhere near as comforting as this countries. Alfred could feel the more vigorous movement of the teenager and smiled at him, seeing only the top of the boys hair, messing up and then falling back down into it's original position.

"Hey buddy, did you sleep well?" he asked, wrapping an arm over his waist in a somewhat awkward hug to which Russia jumped a little startled by the sudden talking as he didn't expect Alfred to have awoken.

"O-Oh! Yes I slept very good thank you... I hope I didn't wake you I-I'm sorry if I did," he stuttered, biting his lip nervously to which the American man only chuckled and patted his head.

"You don't need to say sorry, I was half asleep anyway," he explained, sitting up from the bed and rubbing his eyes, "Hm.. Now today I think we need to go get some more things for you and then I may need someone to come round and look after you whilst I get some things to surprise you with~ but remember only one surprise today and the rest comes on the 25th of this month," he explained.

"Awww, the 25th? but thats so far awaayyy!" he whined, causing America to chuckle.

"It'll come quickly and you'll be excited after~" he exclaimed, America had brought presents for every country in the past during Christmas, if they celebrated it or not, he really just wanted to show how much they really did mean to him, he'd always see Finland, Sweden and even though he never admitted it, he knew England also would spoil Sealand with gifts at Christmas too and if he was honest, he wanted to know the feeling of what it was like to see a kid excitedly open presents that he had got them at Christmas.

Russia nodded at him, "But now it also feels like foreveeerrr," he said, wriggling a little, "hm? What are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Heh, Okay well first, we're gonna eat breakfast, then once we're ready, we're going to the mall to get more clothes for you, you don't have any PJ's or any other things you might need. Then I'll find someone to take care of you whilst I go out for those things and then after that we may both be tired so we can just chill out until whenever," he explained, the teenager nodding in response.

"Okay!" he said excitedly.

America sat up from the bed, crawling out of the blanket and standing, beckoning for Russia to follow after him which he did. The two walking down the clean stairs until they had reached the beautiful kitchen, Russia walked around the table in the middle and climbed up, sitting on the stool and resting his hands on the marble counter top as he watched America digging in the cupboards for something. He saw the American man carry a box with strange pictures on it of which were actually cartoons and grabbing a carton of what he hadf figured out to be milk.

"Do you wanna do it?" America asked and Russia nodded.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Okay first, take this box," America intructed, opening up the box of cereal and opening up the plastic filled with the chocolate cereal, handing it to the teenager and making a motion to pour it in the bowl that America had pulled out under the shelf and placed in front of Russia. Ivan looked down at the white bowl in front of him then at the box, then at the bowl, bititng his lip, he shook the box to try and get the cereal out without spilling it everywhere, shaking it a little more each time until America stopped him.

"Good job! That's enough~ Now, take the milk," he said, unscrewing the lid, "and carefully pour it into the bowl until I say stop," he ordered and taking the milk from America, he very carefully tipped it, watching the white liquid flow perfectly into the food filled bowl until America grabbed it and stopped him, "Well done! You're done now," he said handing a spoon to the boy.

Russia grinned at him, taking the spoon and holding it in his hand awkwardly, digging it into the milk and cereal and pulling out the chocolatey food and eating it slowly. Letting out a satisfied 'mm' at the taste, continuing to eat. In the meantime, Alfred had made his own bowl of cereal, sitting across from Russia on the other stool the only difference being he was able to scoff his own down in a matter of seconds. Rather than, Russia, who had managed to finish it within a few minutes despite how he awkwardly held his spoon.

"Alright dude, now you gotta brush your teeth and hair and get dressed then we can go!" Alfred exclaimed with a grin but the teenager looked confused.

"Brush my teeth?" he asked.

"A-Ah.. I forgot toothbrushes were invented quite recently actually... Come on, into the bathroom," he ordered, the skinny teenager hopping off the stool he was sat on, leaving the left over crumbs and milk filled bowl on the side as he followed America. Entering the bathroom he looked around the room whilst America digged through a cabinet, pulling out a single toothbrush, "It's a good thing I brought a whole packet the other day!" he said, taking out the toothpaste tube and spreading it over the brush, "Okay, dude, don't freak out this isn't going to hurt it may feel really weird at first though but it tastes fine okay? It makes your teeth healthy and smell nice, so open your mouth and I'll show you," he explained and Russia nodded in response, opening his mouth obediently to which America let out a small chuckle at the Russian obeying, but he looked so adorable!

Placing the brush covered in the minty substance on the teenagers back tooth, he began to scrub at his teeth, noticing at first the boys very confused and what one might call 'weirded out' expression, feeling his teeth being brushed by the tool for the first time but he stayed relaxed and calm, it didn't hurt so he didn't feel the need to make him stop. America continued to move his hand back and forth before letting go, "Okay, now you do the same but do it to all of your teeth, on the front, on top, on the backs, on the bottom, all over and your tongue!" he ordered to which earned another nod from the quiet boy. Russia continued brushing his teeth like America had shown him until he was told he could stop instantly going to swallow the toothpaste before he was quickly halted by his American friend.

"Spit it out, trust me," America chuckled and Russia leaned over the sink, spitting out the rest of the minty foam, as much as he could, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand from the toothpaste. He took hold of the hairbrush America had brought out and began brushing his hair, shutting his eyes and smiling as he imagined his big sister sitting behind him and brushing it. It was always so relaxing to feel his hair being stroked, touched or brushed. It would often lead him to falling asleep which was why it could be difficult to give him a haircut, half way through he'd have to be shaken awake again. Finishing to brush his hair, he told America he would get dressed to which America explained where the clothes he had brought for the teenager were.

Alfred had decided to give the teenager his space to get dress and so after ten minutes he knocked on the door and looked in to see the boy dressed in skinny black jeans with rips down the legs and a long dark grey sweater that he held onto the hem of the sleeve. America grinned and nodded, "Awesome choice!" he praised.

Russia smiled, blushing lightly, "Really? I picked them good?" he asked, looking down at his black sock covered feet and the ripped jeans.

"Perfect! Now come on, I'll get dressed whilst you go put your shoes on, I left them out in the hallway for you near the front door," he explained to which the excited Russia nodded, rushing out and running down the stairs excitedly, jumping down onto the floor and grabbed the high tops that America had left out. The boy pulled them over his feet, leaving the laces untied as he wasn't sure how to tie them up quite yet, he would have to wait for America to do it or at least teach him how. Speaking of which the glasses wearing male was coming down, looking at the purple eyed boy he chuckled as he gestured to the untied laces.

"Alright, sit down," he said, expecting the boy to sit on the stairs, but instead slumped down onto the floor, keeping the laces in close reach and watching America tie them up for him. "Did you get that?" he asked and Russia nodded, leaning over to repeat the same thing on his other shoe, it wasn't exactly amazing but he completed eventually.

"Alright let's go!" America said excitedly, opening the door and letting Russia out first to which the boy gave a small 'Thank You' as he went to sit in the back of the car and America got into the front but just before he started the car-

"-WAIT!" Russia exclaimed, bolting out of the car and into the house, America looked confused for a moment, did he forget his scarf? He remembered the boy wearing it when they got to the car but soon it all made sense when America caught sight of the teenager carrying the fluffy white blanket into the car, hugging it to his chest.

"You sure do like the blanket," he noted, "I totally forgot you brought it in with you," America laughed.

"It's soft and warm," Russia explained, pulling it around himself comfortabley, "I like it, big sister Ukraine had one and I remember when I was six I got in this fight with the Teutonic Knights and we ended up falling in the ice, I came home still soaking and freezing and she gave me the blanket and it was," he smiled a little more, "Well warm.." he said quietly, burying his face into the faux fur of the blanket. America smiled in response to seeing this.

"So adorable..." he whispered...

"What was that?" Russia asked, perking his head up a little.

"O-Oh! N-Nothing!" he stuttered, turning red from realisation of what he had just said aloud.

"SHEEP!"

America jumped, almost flooring the car to a stop but quickly recovered, safely, granted with a few angry car drivers beeping their horn at him, "R-Russia! Don't startle me like that we could've been in an accident!" he scolded, looking over very quickly to see what he got excited over whilst the Russian teen apologised.

"Oh sheep, you haven't seen them before?" he asked.

"We have sheep but not those ones," he pointed to them through the window.

Russia stared out of the window as he saw the fields of sheep go passed and multiple other animals until they came to a halt and he pouted a little but it was soon replaced with tall beautiful buildings covered in Christmas decorations.

"Ooh.. Are we nearly there now?" Russia asked and America nodded.

"Yeah, just gotta find a parking lot," he explained as he pulled into a parking lot closest to the mall, parking the car safely and hopping out of the car. Going around to help Russia out but after the first time he figured out how to undo his seatbelt and get out, along with putting it on and getting in.

America took hold of the teens hand, of course he was concerned the boy would get over excited and run in front of a car or America would lose him in the crowd of the mall. Since it was Christmas very soon it was pretty much packed, full to the brim with people searching for Christmas presents. America looked down and smiled at the sight of the wonder filled teenager before him, the boys eyes were huge as he looked around the mall, mouth slightly agape as he marvelled at the beautiful fairy lights, bauballs, christmas trees and tinsel hanging in the stores.

"Do you like it?" America asked and Russia nodded.

"It's so pretty..." he said, quietly.

America nodded, "Yep! Come on, hold onto my hand if you get lost I wont be able to find you," he stated, obediently, Russia took hold of the American males hand, keeping his body pressed against Alfred's to make sure he was completely and fully safe and near his now big brother.

The duo walked, hand in hand, throughout the clothing stores, Russia was being calm and following America's orders obediently, in which America decided to reward the teenager with a chocolate treat after they had finished shopping for more essentials for the teenager. Things such as clothes, PJ's, necessities such as toothbrushes. Keeping hold of America's hand the two walked together throughout the mall as Russia ate the chocolate bar throughout until he suddenly stopped and stared at a store window. America looked confused but looked at the window Russia was looking at and noticed it - A giant teddy bear. America stared at it for a moment, it was huge, it had to be at least twice his own size maybe even a little more, he was really spoiling the kid but he was being so good and obedient, but just as he was about to offer to buy it he thought for a moment and realised..

"I could get that for his Christmas present," he thought to himself, proudly, "Hey Russia, you like that teddy huh?" he asked and instantly Russia looked at him with big puppy dog eyes that practically begged and pleaded a, 'pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase can I have it?'

America smiled and patted his head, "I'm sorry buddy, I've ran out of money for things, but I think if you continue to be a good boy, Santa will bring you it~" he said, instantly Russia's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Really?! He'll bring me that teddy!?" he asked.

America ruffled his head, "Yeah dude!" he said, "But you gotta stay on Santa's good side!" he noted and Russia nodded instantly.

"I will!" he said, causing America to let out a chuckle.

"Okay, dude. Lets go grab some lunch and- R-Russia? Russia?!" America called out loudly in a panic - the Russian boy's excitement and curiousity had gone overboard and he had travelled around, running from store window to store window to see more toys, completely forgetting he had now let go of America's hand and the man was nowhere in sight.

America ran around, his panic beginning to reach new levels the longer and longer Russia was gone for, looking desperately for the boy, stopping parents and multiple teenagers, asking if they had seen a pale teenager with purple eyes, 'yay high', scarf and ash blonde hair to which all had replied with a concerned no.

"I saw him run off in that direction, dude." A girl around fifteen, carrying a skateboard had pointed in the direction of where she was sure she saw Russia.

"Thanks, kid!" America said loudly, rushing off again.

Russia had been running through the mall so obliviously he had reached a dead end, looking around the empty area, he realised what had happened, "A-America?" he called out, his body beginning to tremble as he realised he had messed up. He gripped onto the end of his scarf, panicking as he fiddled with its ends when he felt a vibrating in his pocket. He let out a screech and looked around nervously, looking into the jeans pockets he let out a sigh of relief, it was normal for that phone America had gotten him to do that and just like he was told, he answered it, knowing it was America as it showed the caller ID, "A-America?" he stuttered through the phone.

It took a long while for America to remember that he had given Russia a new phone, but was so relieved and hopeful the boy would remember how to use it, "Russia! Oh thank goodness! I was so worried, what the heck were you thinking running off like that!? Where are you!" he scolded, but the panic and worry was clear in his tone.

"I think n-near the end of the mall, at a dead end, I-I'm sorry America, I didn't mean to be bad.." he stuttered nervously.

America frowned, "It's okay, Russia, I'm on my way, I think we both need to talk about this though," he explained down the phone to which the teenager gave a meek 'okay' in response, "Stay on the phone with me okay?" America said, in a way it was more like an order. Russia gave another 'okay'.

Russia began to sniffle and hiccup down the phone to which America sped up his walking.

"Hey hey, buddy, calm down, don't cry okay? Are you scared? I'm gonna be there in a minute." he soothed and Russia gave a hiccup in response.

"Y-yeah..." he stuttered, "Please don't be angry at me.."

"Oh dude... I'm not angry with you, you just made me worry but it's okay we'll talk about this," he said.

"M-Mhm...do you think Santa will still-" Russia was cut short once his arm was grabbed by someone and he looked at them in a panic, "Please let go off m-my arm," he stuttered. America stopped dead in his tracks for a second and his eyes narrowed as he heard the sound of another male speak.

"Hey kid, you're lost? I saw who was looking for you, he told me to come and get you, come on." he said, pulling him along quickly.

"Russia. Do. Not. Move. From. Where. You. Are. I'm coming right now, get away from that guy." he ordered, hearing America breathing a little harder through his steps told Russia he was running and what he had said set off alarms in his head, he began pulling away from the man.

"Big brother said not to move from here," he stated, backing away from the man who in response glared and grabbed him again.

"Come on we'll get to him faster if you come with-"

"Let him go,"

Russia and the man looked over to see the strong male with the cowlick glaring at the sight of them, the man instantly let go, seeing straight away he had no chance of beating America in a fight, "H-Hey calm down, man. I was trying to help," he said, raising his arms up defensively.

"Well you tried now you can leave right now." America growled, walking over and grabbing Russia protectively, hugging him close and in response the boy hugged him back, burying half his face against his chest. The man kept his hands raised before turning on his heel and running away as fast as he could. America glared him off, making a mental note to tell authorities about this before he would turn his attention back to his scared little teenage friend, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Russia nodded, scared from the whole event.

"If anyone tells you to go with them and you dont know them do not go with them. Only trust the people you know, like me, or England, France and China," he stated and Russia nodded again, wiping his eyes from his fear filled tears, "..Russia.. Don't cry, it's okay.." he comforted the teenager, wiping the boys eyes from the tears. Russia nodded and with every hiccup his shoulders wracked with each one as America stroked his hair down on his head, "I think we need to have two kinds of talks.." he said.

Upon reaching the car through their journey throughout the mall and into the parking lot, Russia sat in the back, looking down in shame at his hands that were rested very stressfully on his knees. America stared at him through the mirror for a moment from the drivers seat before turning to face him better, "Russia.." he started.

"Yeah?" he got a response.

"When we're out, you gotta stay close to me okay? Or else you can get lost and noone will know what to do, me and the other nations will be very worried about you," he explained, "I know you have a phone now but thats beside the point, I don't want to lose you and what if your phone would've ran out of battery I would've had no way of knowing where you would be. So from now on be sure to stay close or even hold my hand when we are out, alright?" he said.

Russia nodded again.

"Okay now thats covered, onto the other thing. You know not to talk to strangers now, you have no idea who they are and they could be very bad people, like Mongolia," he explained and Russia looked at him horrified.

"Really?!"

"Yes really. So if a stranger tells you to go with them you say no and if they try to force you, kick them, scream at them to let go, make sure that you scare them off what ever you can to get the attention of a crowd, okay?" America said.

Russia nodded.

"Okay, so if a stranger tells you to come with them you say-"

"No"

"And if they grab you?"

"I have to kick and scream and scare them away," he repeated and America smiled, patting his head.

"Good boy, now lets get lunch shall we?" America asked.

Russia nodded, "Mhm.. Can we get that thing you brought me yesterday?" he asked.

America smiled at him, "As much as I'd love a hamburger too, England would kill me if I kept feeding us hamburgers, sooo... I think we better go home first as eat lunch there, I'll make us a sandwich and we can do that surprise I was telling you about!" he exclaimed. Russia was a little disappointed at not being able to get another hamburger but he was excited to go home to see this surprise America was talking about and as America started the silver vehicle up, he held the fluffy blanket in his lap, watching the clouds, trees and people go buy. After a few minutes of this, the teenager began to drift off, shutting his eyes as he rested his head against the cool, clean window.


	5. Sleepiness and another Big Brother!

The drive home felt a little endless with Russia being so quiet and America had began to try and strike up a conversation however after the first sentence with no reply, he had soon come to realise that the teenager had fallen asleep in the car, so as quiet as he could have them but loud enough to only just be heard, America turned on some music. Granted it was some rather gentle playing music, it reminded him of that song of a macintosh for some reason...

Listening to a few of the songs on the disc, he began to pull into the driveway of his house, parking up and turning off the car once it was safe and kept. Adjusting his glasses on his nose to see better, America stood up from the drivers seat, getting out and venturing round to Russia's door, he carefully opened it, holding onto the teenagers shoulder to keep him from falling limp against the ground when he could. Once America had managed to reach over and unbuckle his seatbelt, instantly the teen body slumped more into America, letting out small snores as his mouth opened very slightly to reveal the tiny childish gap between his front teeth. The older teen hooked his arm underneath Russia's knees and the other to go around his shoulders, almost instinctively, Russia wrapped his arms around America's neck letting out a sleepy 'nn...' as he was carried out of the car.

Upon reaching inside, America placed the sleeping teenager comfortabley on the leather cream couch in the living room, placing his head against the couch cushion and procceeded to pull off his high top shoes. Once he had gone back to the car to collect the bags, he picked up the fluffy blanket that Russia so love and made sure to lock the car up safely and securely. Upon reaching the living room again, he placed the new clothes down on the chair and then wrapped the fluffy blanket over the sleeping boy who smiled in response to it's soft feel and nuzzled into it. America smiled at the sight of him, stroking his hand over his head to move the bangs away from his eyes before pulling away and looked around the room, it was at this moment he then got the brilliant idea.

"If I'm quiet, Russia should be asleep for around one and a half to two hours... If I get some help I can set up the Christmas decorations now and surprise him." he thought to himself and took his phone out, searching for Canada in his phone and quickly pressed the button to call whilst exiting the room quietly.

Canada was making pancakes at the time he heard his phone begin to ring, it was lucky he had just finished the one he was making once it began and quickly took it from his pocket, answering it quickly, "Hello, America," he greeted, smiling, placing one hand to pet his white furry friend beside him who looked confused to who exactly was petting his head.

"Hey Canada! Dude do you think you could do me a favour? I need some help putting Christmas decorations up but I need to do it quietly and fast," he expained.

"Oh sure, of course I can come help but can I ask why?" he asked.

America took a deep breath in and began to talk, explaining the whole situation to his twin brother in as short as possible, he was quite surprised to find the Canadian respond so calmly to this in a sense..

"You're not... Surprised?" he asked.

"Well I must say it's quite sudden," Canada noted quietly, "But when it comes to England a lot of his spells mess up a bit but that's okay, I'll be on my way right now," he said, to which America thanked him and put the phone down. Once placing the smartphone back in his pocket, he peeked through the door to the living room again to see the Russian teen still fast asleep on the couch. Seeing this, he knew he was safe to procceed with his plan and rushed upstairs and into the attic to take out all of the decorations in time for when Canada would arrive.

Being that Canada didn't live far at all, the Canadian man had let himself in quietly (as America had asked him to, to be sure they wouldn't wake the sleeping nation in the living room) and procceeded to take his shoes off and gently shut the door. He could hear the rustling of what was quite clearly the sound of tinsel, bauballs and fairylights and followed it quickly to find America taking the last supplies down from the attic.

"Hey America-"

In response, America let out a screech and panted surprised, "O-Oh just you Canada... you're so quiet dude..." he explained, "but I can't complain when I told you to be quiet..". Canada gave a light-hearted smile in response and picked up two worn down boxes filled with Christmas decorations and began making his way down the stairs.

"Sorry, I startled you, I rushed over so I didn't get to eat the pancakes I was making I left them on the kitchen table if that's okay. There are plent there if you and Russia want some," he said as he strolled down the stairs carefully. America smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, dude, let's get this done first though," he said, bringing down four boxes filled with Christmas decorations, there was at least six more boxes to bring down but it would only take a trip from the both of them together to bring them all down and once they had reached the bottom of the stairs they placed them neatly beside one another.

"Alright lets get started shall we?" Canada asked with a smile and America grinned, nodding in response, the duo shuffled the boxes into the living room, taking out the decorations and helpin eachother to hang them up. It took a long while but through quiet giggling and teamwork the twins managed to get the work done.

"Looks good!" Canada said, proudly, looking around the rooms of the house and checking the time, "We did that in only one hours and fifteen minutes too," he stated, before finally landing his attention on the squirming pile under the fluffy blanket, coming over to the couch, he looked at the ash coloured hair just poking out of the edge of the blanket and looked to America.

"Yeah that's Russia," America said, knowing that was what Canada wanted to ask. He stood up and walked over, pulling back the blanket to reveal the skinny teenager sleeping peacefullyin the fetus position with his mouth slightly open.

"Oh wow.. I thought he'd be much bigger than this... He's so short and skinny and.. I didn't know that had one of those gaps in his teeth as a teenager," he chuckled, "He's actually very cute.." he admitted and America nodded.

"That's what we were all shocked about. We thought he'd be one of those rebellious teenagers who freaking works out twenty four seven and was at least five foot six but I guess not..? He's the complete opposite, skinny, probably five foot two and he's so easy to scare and for him to panic a lot.." America explained.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

"Well..I'll say his emotions reveal themselves a lot more dude. Picture how Russia is, we've never seen him scared, right? He got seperated and lost from me today and when I was on the phone trying to find him, he was crying because he was scared." Canada raised an eyebrow in response to this in shock, "Yeah and that's not it," America continued, "Someone tried to take him, but they grabbed his arm, adult Russia would just push them with his freaking pinky and they'd be gone but he was stuttering and trying to pull away but it wasn't working at all, it was so weird..." he explained.

Canada blinked a few more times surprised, "America, if this is the case, you all should keep this quiet from Germany, Italy and Japan. I understand it might be funny to embarrass England for his faults in his potion, but you are fighting against them and therefore if they have information that the worlds strongest and biggest country is now reverted back to the frail teenager that he is, they will try to get him and use this against us all.." he explained, looking at his twin intently. America looked back at him and bit his lip, it was true, now Russia was an easy target if he was not kept safe that would not go down well at all if it were Germany to take him away.

"Yeah.. Don't worry I'll keep him safe.." he explained, he could keep the teenager safe, easy... Right?

"mnh..."

Canada and America looked down at the now wriggling boy and stood back from him to give him more space to awaken. After a few seconds of tossing and turning, groaning and eye rubbing, Russia began to raise himself on his elbows and looked around the room sleepily. After a few more seconds the teenager sat up and looked around the room shocked, gasping in surprise.

"Woww..." he whispered, going over to the tree and gently stroking the tinsel, "It's shiny and sparkley...It's like gold..." he stated. Canada and America exchanged a glance, smiling and proud for there work.

"Russia," America called out, to which Russia turned to his attention, looking confused at the Canadian who looked identical to his big brother, "This is Canada, he's my twin brother," he explained, pointing over to the Canadian with his thumb next to him as the man waved at him with a smile on his face.

"Does that mean he's my big brother too?" Russia asked, Canada looked at him a little surprised but quickly pieced it together and kept his gentle smile.

"I can be your big brother if you want me to," Canada said gently, smiling kindly to him as he said. Russia looked him up and down for a moment but feeling the friendly and kind aura from him, he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, please," he said, Canada chuckled and held his hand out.

"Come here, I made pancakes, do you want to try some?" he asked to which Russia nodded to him, he'd never had a pancake before, but the word cake in it made it sound sweet and tasty and he definitely couldn't deny such a tasty treat. He reached out, taking the Canadians hand as he was guided into the kitchen and watched as Canada placed two pancakes from the pile on a plate and poured maple syrup over the top of it, handing it to the curious Russian boy.

Russia sat down at the table with the plate of pancakes, eating them happily, thanking and praising Canada for them to which Canada blushed and chuckled, waving his hand as he took the compliments, "Please... You're making me blush," Canada said, chuckling. America smiled as he watched the scene before him, perking up as he remembered something..

"Mattie!"

Canada looked over at America, "Yes?" he asked, America made a motion with his index finger, beckoning his twin over until he had reached him and began to talk to the other in a low whisper.

"Christmas is pretty close isn't it? I was gonna get him Christmas presents... But of course I don't want him to come with me but I don't want him to be on his own either, do you think you could look after him for me?" he asked, with no hesitation, Canada nodded to America.

"He seems very content, I can look after him for you," he said, happily.

"Thanks dude," America smiled and walked over to where Russia was, "Hey Russia, I gotta go out for a while, it's really important but I'm not allowed to bring you with me. However, Canada is here so you wont be on your own, okay?" he asked, in response to this, Russia looked between the two before nodding.

"That's okay," he said, "You're coming back though, right?" he asked and America nodded.

"Of course I am, I promise," he said, smiling, leaning over to playfully ruffle his hair before he walked over to get his shoes on and began heading out of the door, "I'll be back soon!" he called out, leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Canada turned his attention to Russia once more and smiled seeing the teenager leave the last half of the second pancake, wiping his mouth from the sticky maple syrup with his hands, "All full up?" he asked and to that Russia nodded and Canada chuckled.

"I'll make us something to drink, if you go in the living room and wait for me we can watch television?" he asked.

"Yes please~!" Russia said enthusiastically.

"Okay! But first, go wash your hands under the sink okay? It'll get all that sticky maple syrup of your hands," he noted and the teenager obeyed, walking to the silver sink in the kitchen beside the dining room and washing his hands under the sink, wiping them down on the hand towel located on the radiator beside them. He headed into the living room and placed himself on the cream leather couch, waiting patiently for his other big brother to enter the room with the drink he had mentioned.

Not long after, the Canadian man entered the room, holding a tray of two hot drinks, placing it down on the coffee table they were tall, hot chocolates, covered with whip cream and marshmellows and the scent of it was alluring and Russia reached over to grab it before he was quickly stopped.

"Sorry, Russia, but the hot chocolates are too hot right now, you'll need to give it a few minutes to allow it to cool down. Once it's at a fine temperature you can drink it then okay?" he said, smiling. Russia nodded and pulled his hand away, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his legs as he watched the television with Canada, waiting so patiently for the hot drink to cool down that it was almost torturous, but soon after ten minutes to make sure Canada allowed him to take a sip.

The teenager instantly took a sip back to be sure that it wasn't just the scent that he enjoyed, but once he pulled away, Canada had broken out into a fit of laughter.

"What is it?" Russia asked.

Canada pointed to his nose, "You have some whip cream on your nose," he stated, leaning over and wiping it off with his thumb, to which Russia also rubbed at his nose to get rid of the wet, cold feeling, licking up some of the cream before going back to drinking the hot chocolate. It didn't take long for the teenager to finish it off and he placed the empty mug on the coffee table before yawning and rubbing his eyes. Canada smiled at him and changed the channel over to a movie instead so they wouldn't have to keep switching the channels they went on. The Canadian grabbed the fluffy blanket Russia was previously asleep on and held it out to the boy, who thanked him an wrapped it around his body, starting to scoot closer to the adult and resting his head slightly on his shoulder. Canada smiled in response to this and gently wrapped an arm around the teens shoulder, rubbing it gently in a soothing motion, it was only after doing this for a few minutes was Canada surprised to hear the sound of the young boy snoring quietly.

"Heh.. That hot chocolate must've made him sleepy.." he chuckled.

He shuffled over into the corner of the corner sofa to be more comfortable, pulling Russia up a little closer and hugging him close, allowing to comfortabley sleep on the Canadian, who was yawning himself. It was a couple hours until America would come back but once he did, the man was carrying a ton and it was extremely surprising none of them were falling off his shoulders. Carefully sliding out from the teenagers hug and letting his head rest on the leather of the couch, he walked to America to help him out in the hallway.

"J-Jeez America you really do spoil kids at Christms."

America grinned, "I love seeing kids happy at Christmas." he explained, "It's cute to see their faces light up when they see how many presents they got under the tree," he stated as he placed the presents up in his room, taking out wrapping paper and selotape as he began to wrap the presents one by one, neat and fast. After many years of wrapping presents for Christmas and birthdays, wrapping gifts was easy and came naturally now.

"That's very kind and sweet of you, America.." Canada said quietly, smiling at the American male. America smiled back at him as he continued to wrap up the plenty of presents in front of him.

After an hour or so; the present wrapping had finally come to an end and the twin nations, stood up, wiping their brow and looking at eachother proudly as they discovered they had completed their work.

"Big brotheerrrr..." A whine had come from downstairs to which Canada stood up quickly.

"I shall go distract him whilst you hide the presents," Canada said calmly as he headed out of the room and down the stairs, meanwhile America was a little surprised at the command from Canada. It wasn't that he was annoyed by it, in fact he was more than willing - but seeing this sudden boldness in his brothers character was quite sudden, usually the Canadian was too afraid to even ask for something, though he'd manage to get out what he wanted to ask eventually. Picking up present after present, he began to sneak across the floor of the second floor to hide it in one of the guest rooms that could luckily be locked from both the outside and the inside.

Upon reaching the living room's door from the stairs, he found a yawning Russia, looking around as he tried to gather his barings before his eyes landed on Canada and he gave him a smile as did Canada back to the teenager, "Did you sleep well?" Canada asked and Russia noded.

"I slept very well, thank you," he said with another small yawn to go along with it. Canada chuckled and sat down beside the small Russian, reaching over and rubbing his arm up and down in a comforting way.

"That's good," he said, "You really slept a lot today huh?" he said, still smiling as ever.

Russia nodded in response, "Where's America?" he asked.

"He's upstairs in the bathroom," he explained.

Meanwhile, America had just finished placing the rest of the presents in the guest room, locking it tightly before heading down the stairs once more to greet Canada and Russia, "Hey dudes!~ Thanks for helping, Canada," he said. The twin brother gave a kind smile as he stood again.

"Well if that's all you needed, I have to be heading home, I have a small meeting with my boss," he turned to Russia who looked disappointed more than anything to see his new found big brother to be leaving, "I'll be round to see you both again sometime, Russia~ I enjoy spending time with you," he explained, ruffling the fourteen year olds hair who let out a small giggle in response and fixed his hair from its messiness. The gentle Canadian gave a final wave of goodbyes to the two before taking his leave out of the front door and just as either Russia and America were about to speak up on what to do now, the cellphone began to make its alarm that someone was calling in America's jean pocket and so he procceeded to pick up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, America, it's England-"

"Yeah the accent was pretty obvious dude,"

"Would you-! Ghh... Anyway... I was calling to ask you if Russia is doing okay?" he asked

"You're worried about him? Wow that's new," he joked, "Russia's fine.. Easy to get in some trouble but fine," he said, smiling over to Russia who in turn, his cheeks turned a little pink at hearing that.

"Ah.. So good then.. Well I'm actually on my way over.. I ... bought things.." he mumbled down the phone.

"Like what?" America asked.

"Well... Things that I usually see teenagers at my place with and also some plans to fight against Germany, Italy and Japan using Russia," he explained.

America stared at the wall for a moment, looking back at Russia then back to the wall, "Uh.. Dude I don't think that second one is a good idea, he doesn't remember being an adult.."

"That's the good side of it,"

America raised an eyebrow.

"It may be a little.. scary for him yes... However, think of it like this, teenage Russia with a memory of being an adult would ultimately straight up try to attack them without thinking. However the teenage Russia with no memory of being an adult will be obedient and listen to us through the ear piece..." he explained.

America seemed very conflicted about this and stared at the ground, "He only does this if he agrees to it okay?" he said.

"Of course! We're not going to force him to do anything thats just plain rude and unprofessional," England explained in which response, America smiled; he often assumed things of England that he should. The englishman could be very compassionate and kind-hearted at times.

After a few more moments of talking, England explained that he was only twenty minutes away as he had stopped to talk to America at a gas station. He decided it was time he headed on his way after talking to him for so long and so bid their farewells and final 'see you in a minute's.

"Who was that?" Russia asked.

"England, he's going to be here soon.. Ah... Russia...?" America said, conflicted in whether he should proceed with his sentence once the teenager would answer.

"Yeah?" Russia replied.

"...Ah... We kinda need you to do a mission for us.. Only if you're up to it!"


	6. A Lot Of Sleeping!

"A mission?" Russia asked.

"Yeah.. Let me explain this..The reason why you were turned into a teenager was so we could fight Germany, Italy and Japan but.. Well..." America rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "We tried so many tactics but none of them were working so we went to another plan like usual, to turn one or multiple into a teenager so they wouldn't be recognisable when trying to invade the enemy. However, we wanted a really strong teenager and well..." he looked at the teenager who's expression instantly turned into a melancholic one.

"Because I was the strongest you assumed I was going to still be the strongest as a teenager but I'm actually really weak right..." Russia finished, rubbing his arm as he looked off to the side, sadly.

America felt a knot in his chest from guilt of the truth and he sat beside the sad fourteen year old, "I know you're sad about this, I'm sorry, dude.." America rubbed the back of his head unsure of what to say, "...I bet you can still be strong and scary if you try to think like an adult nation," he said, a little unsure if those words would be complimenting or insulting to the boy.

Russia looked back over at America, "...Really?" he asked.

America nodded, "Of course! Do you want to do the mission?" he asked.

"Y-yeah!" was the response from the teenager, of course, anything to prove that he could be a strong nation at this age too.

America grinned at hearing this, "Good boy!" he gave him a playful punch in his arm, "Come on, England will be here soo-"

There was a ring at the door, cutting off America mid sentence.

"That's him.. That was quick," he mused as he stood up, along with the equally surprised Russia, it was almost like America had summoned him through magic.

The duo had walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a slender, blonde gentleman with the noticeable eyebrows, "Good afternoon you two," he greeted as he entered the home, still keeping his arms folded the green uniform he always wore.

"Hey dude," America greeted with his usual grin but the Russian boy seemed to keep silent.

"Before we all discuss this whole thing before action is taken place; Russia, I have brought some more of those scones for you~" he said, kindly holding out the twine basket in his hands that was filled to the brim with warm scones. The teenager in response, gave a small smile, taking the basket from his hands a little unsure.

"Spasiba," he thanked, looking over at America who in turn told him to put them in the kitchen, in all honesty, Russia didn't exactly find the scones to be the most delicious thing in the world, at the time it was when he had first eaten it, but the hunger took him over and anything at that time was fine with him. Still he was grateful for the thoughtful gessture and he wasn't about to tell England the scones tasted like dried flavourless dough..

After walking through the living room and into the kitchen, he placed the basket on top of the counter top, curiously placing his hands over the small cloth that covered it to feel the warmth coming from it, "Mm..." he hummed to himself, but suddenly overhearing the quietened sound of the other two males talk, he pulled from it and walked back to where everyone originally was to join conversation since it was about him.

"I don't know, dude..." America said, unsure of all this and crossing his arms as he looked at the floor.

"Truly America.. You're very concerned about him on this but he's nation, albeit currently a very.. frail or fragile but still a nation. Shouldn't we leave it down to him?" he asked, keeping his arms folded over his chest as he and the American nation glanced over to the teenager in the hallway who looked at them confused to their debating.

"Yeah.. Sorry Britain.." he said, looking over to Russia and smiling a little more, "Russia? Would you like to go through with doing this mission?" he asked and instantly the teenager nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah! I'll be the best uh... person on a mission ever! I promise!" he exclaimed excitedly, of course he was given tasks at a young age, as young as five in fact but never had he been involved with a mission with other official countries.

Britain smiled to the boy and nodded, "Very good! Well, I shall be explaining in the morning for what will happen and what you must do," he explained, "For now I shall leave you two for the evening, Sealand is staying with me for the week and he's afraid of the dark," he laughed, nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Though Russia looked more confused, who was Sealand? A country? He'd not heard of them before...

"Okay! Bye dude, see you tomorrow!" he called out to England, waving his hand as the Brit went to his own car and began to leave the property, America was clearly smiling a little more with sentiment as the two watched him go, "England is a really good guy..." he muttered.

"What was that, America?" Russia asked, glancing over to the older nation as he spoke.

"Nothing, bud, I was in a daydream," he said, still staring off in the direction that England had left out the gates before slowly turning his head and smiling at the teenager beside him who in turn smiled back, "You really should get some sleep Russia... I know you've been sleeping all day but knowing England you could be up at three in the morning," he explained, touselling the boys hair.

"But I cant sleep, I slept all day!" he exclaimed to which America hummed and rubbed the back of his head trying to come up with a plan of what to do.

"Hmm... I know things that will make you fall asleep~" he said, "We need hot chocolate, hot water bottles and me!" he grinned at him to which Russia only tilted his head slightly in confused response to this.

"Well go on, get your PJ's on and get in bed!" he ordered, patting the boys back to get him heading up the stairs to which he did, very confused but nonetheless he didn't want to disobey besides he was sure he'd find out why anyway.

America grinned as he watched him run up the stairs, making his way into the cool kitchen and reaching both arms out like spread wings as he flicked the switch on the kettle and picked out a clean mug for the hot chocolate. He listened carefully to the sound of the teenage Russia's footsteps as he wandered around the bedroom in searches for the PJ's until they had stopped and he either heard the creek of the bed or the multiple random hops around the room. He grinned to himself, not laughing but on the verge of it, the funny image of the teenager hopping around the room or; struggling to get his Pj's on was quite comical to him. As he waited for the kettle to completely boil he heard the sound of hopping around stop and only the creek of old bed springs as Russia had layed down on the bed and he continued to smile, pouring the hot water in with the chocolate powder in the mug.

Upstairs, Russia was jumping around as he pulled the bottoms of the PJ's over his pale legs, looking down at them as he moved to lay down on the bed. His hands wandered curiously over the black sweater that went passed his wrist slightly, over the white print that depicted a grumpy bat with a pun over the top of it and down to the dark gray checkered bottoms, "Hn.. I wonder what this is.. It doesn't feel like any material I've touched before.. it's more.. comfortable..." he muttered to himself, jumping upright when he heard the door open to reveal America carrying a tray and... an oddly shaped square thing?

Alfred was grinning at Ivan and he sat down, placing the tray in front of the boy, to the teenager it was a very curious thing, there was a cream looking substance on the mug and next to it were a circle of... Ah...

"Cookies!" America announced.

"Cookies?" Ivan asked, looking between him and the things that were known as cookies.

"Yep! They have chocolate chips in, go on, eat one!" he urged, taking a seat next to him and shoving one of the cookies in his mouth too. After a few seconds of examining it curiously, Russia had finally bitten into the cookie before once again just like the many times America had given him food, he instantly fell in love with the flavour and after chewing and swallowing it, he didn't hesitate to drink the hot chocolate too.

"Mmm... This is so tasty, America! But, why are we eating this before bed...?" he asked.

"It helps people go to sleep when they have hot chocolate and cookies before bed and it keeps them warm in the winter," he explained, biting into another cookie as he sat back against the headstop of the bed.

"Ooh.." Ivan hummed, slowly drinking down the hot chocolate, beginning to yawn in between sips.

"See what I mean?" he laughed, and rubbing his eyes again, Russia gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so," he laughed, placing the now empty mug on the bedside table as he crawled under the blankets of the bed, he curled up in a ball, hugging the hot water bottle to his stomach and laid his head down against the soft pillows at the top of the bed.

"Heh.. Hmm.." America tilted his head back for a moment, shutting his eyes as he thought of something that him and England used to do whilst lying in bed and not long ago had a competition over who would fall asleep first doing it, "Have you ever heard of counting sheep?" America asked.

Russia nodded, "Yeah... Me and my sisters used to do it to help each other go to sleep," he explained.

"How about I do it for you? You've slept a lot today it might be difficult for you to go back to sleep," he explained and almost instantly the boy nodded.

"Okay," America smiled, "Shut your eyes and I'll start," he promised.

The boy in response, obediently shut his eyes, facing America as he waited for him to count the sheep, "One sheep... Two sheep... Three sheep..." the list went on and on, more and more sheep jumped over the fence in Russia's head as America's soothing voice continued to count.

Reaching fifty sheep, America himself was about to fall asleep to counting the sheep but he quickly jolted his eyes open as he realised the breathing from the boy beside him had become so calm and quiet. The older teen stared at the boy for a few moments, smiling at his sleeping face as his chest rose and fell with each gentle breath, "Goodnight, Russia," he whispered and laid his own head down, shutting his eyes and drifting off into sleep easily after making himself so tired from his own counting.


End file.
